Concrete Angel
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: A songfic for Tifa.


Its a songfic, I do not own FF7 or this song

She walks to school with the lunch she packed.  
Nobody knows what she's holding back.  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace...

Tifa wandered down the streets of Edge, her head lowered by the fact that she had given up on gettting Cloud's attention.

"Well, I'm happy at least that I can be near him..." She covered her mouth and coughed hyterically. Tifa soon regain her composure and headed back to the bar. She placed on her fake smile as she greeted the orphans.

"Tifa! Tifa!" they cried all hugging arms wrapping around her form. She smiled and returned all thier little embraces.

"Okay guys Tifa has to go work in the office." she smiled softly and headed up the stairs.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm.  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born...

"Tifa...please tell me your alright..." Reeve asked concerned over the phone. Tifa giggled softly. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Tifa..."

"You worry too much." She hung up, just then she began coughing hyterically once more. She gasped for air. when the fit was over she stood up and brushed herself off. She wandered downstairs to see Cloud and a strange woman talking. Tifa didn't need ask. She just smiled and bowed to the both of them.

"I'm going for a walk." she said quickly, before he could respond she was out the door. "But Tifa! its gonna..rain.." He said. His eyes watched her with worry.

Through the wind and the rain.  
She stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings.  
And she flies to a place.  
Where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel...

Tifa ran through edge at her top speed. She stumbled a bit, she came to a stop by the momument, she sat at the edge of it. She coughed, wheezing and choaking. She could see the crismon fluid stain her pale hand. Tifa wiped it away quickly.

"...Tifa?" asked a deep mellow voice. Tifa looked up and place her imfamous fake smile on to throw Vincent Valentine off. "Hi Vincent."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Oh nothing just getting fresh air. " she smiled and surpessed her coughing. Vincent's eyes turned sad with worry. "Well...you should get home..." Tifa nodded. "I will.." she stood up and began to walk away, she turned and smiled waving to the ex-turk.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night.  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.  
When morning comes it will be too late...

The mourns and soft cries of Tifa wasn't heard in the night. She never felt so weak and painful as she did now, her chest hurt, but that didn't compare to the pain she felt when she found out that Cloud was getting married. She sighed and wiped away the tears. The children sat outside her door wondering whats the matter, but all are too shy to ask.

Through the wind and the rain.  
She stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings.  
And she flies to a place.  
Where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel...

Tifa wondered down the same street of Edge, She met up with her friends for some keroke. She watched with that false smile as the orphans sang. A soft melody began to play and Denzel handed her the mic. She smiled and walked up onto the stage. "..And she flies to a place where she is loved..Concrete Angel..." Tifa had a terrible time staring at the screen she began to feel light headed. She walked off stage in the middle of the song. "I..have to go." she said surpessing her coughing and ran out. "Tifa!" her friends cried. Tifa ran out as quickly as she could. She slid behind the building coughing and wheezing like never before. She slid her long sleeve up to reveal a disgusting looking rash, Geo stigma...Soon her friends found her leaning up against the brick wall, her face away from them. Her body pale. Yuffie gasped. Cloud backed away. Vincent Valentine turned her face to look at it. He gasped softly seeing a peaceful smile on her face with tear stained cheeks.

A statue stands in a shaded place.  
An angel girl with an upturned face.  
A name is written on a polished rock.  
A broken heart that the world forgot...

Cloud Strife never had gotten married after that. He stood in a bare room. He looked around and found a note in one the drawer. He picked it up and began to read it. moments later he fell to his knees bawling like a child. Later on Vincent came over to see how Cloud was doing. He was depressed yet happy. He promised Tifa that he wouldn't be sad forever.

"So..Cloud what did you put on her stone...?" Cloud smiled sadly. " I put this: Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone,In a world that she can't rise above,But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place,Where she's loved Concrete Angel..."

Vincent smiled softly. "It sounds perfect.." Cloud nodded. "Yes..She is a Concrete Angel..." 


End file.
